Enter The Shadows
by HoneysuckledFirecrackers
Summary: It's been better since Tohru came into the Sohma's lives- but Kyo's lifetime of pain won't be erased so easily, even by her kindness. And he refuses to drag the innocent down with him. So all he can do is fall deeper into his own shadows. But... would it be so selfish to want to take someone with him? Is there even anyone who would be safe following him into his own darkness?
1. Rooftop

A/N: This is a story inspired by the song 'Shadows' by Red, and it's for the anime Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters and we don't own the song, either

if you enjoy our writing- send in reviews or PM us, if ya please :3 thanks

* * *

**[Enter The Shadows]**

**Chapter 1**

**- ****Rooftop -**

_Sunset, I close my eyes_

_I pretend everything's alright_

_Drowning in anger from all these lies_

_I can't pretend everything's alright_

I find myself on the roof. Again.

It's sunset and, the sunset is as beautiful as ever. I can't count the amount of times I've been up here before and watched the sun go down, because it's a pretty damn large number I'm guessing. I mean, I'm always up here.

Sighing, I close my eyes to the view before me. I don't deserve to see such a beautiful view- I don't. A monster shouldn't be seeing the beauty of the world, they should be drowning in the un-beautiful things. Drowning in themselves.

Because I am a monster... because I am something that is 'un-beautiful', here I am, once again, on my own, on this roof, being... angry.

I hate myself.

Sometimes, I can pretend a little that I am normal. That I am fine like everyone else is. But inside, it's always hurting.

I press a hand to my forehead, leaning forward and bending my knees so that I can tuck my head in between them. My hands travel through my coarse orange hair, but I can hardly feel it. All I can feel is the self-hatred, the burning anger, and even pity, that I'm always being swallowed up in.

I hate what I am._  
_

But, there's literally nothing I can do about it. And, I think that's what I hate the most. Even more than I hate myself, I HATE that I am powerless to change what I am. I can make myself as strong as physically possible, but that will never change what I am. What I was born as. There is nothing I can do in order to be something else.

I open my eyes when I know the sunset is gone, and stand up.

My gaze travels to the now-darkened sky, and then across the roof at every growing shadow in sight.

I know this is where I belong. In these shadows, without anyone around me.

In the shadows, where no one can be scared of me. Where no one can see me as the monster I am. Where no one can hate me and shun me.

I come to be alone on the roof mainly because of my uncontrollable temper. This is my place to cool off and think.

But the secret reason I come here that no one else knows about is this: here, in the shadows after sunset on this roof, I can't bring harm to people and... I can't get hurt by people.

I think I was pushed. Pushed by their words- the people who hate me and shun me said I was a monster. The word 'monster' seemed to shove me, it pushed me out of any normal kid's mindset, and into a thought process that is constantly listening to all of the hatred inside of me, and all of the pain and anger.

I was pushed over the edge when I was called a monster, and when I was called worse than a monster, and when I was shunned because of being such a terrible _thing. _And after the push, I was falling.

And I kept falling.

And I keep falling.

And I can't stop.

I can't pull out of this hatred, this depth of awful emotions. I want to. I want to be told it's alright and be able to think, yeah, it really is alright. I want this all to be over and done with. I don't want to live thinking this way. But when you are told something enough times, it makes its mark on you and you begin to always believe it.

_Please don't let me fall forever_

_Can you tell me it's over?_

* * *

A/N: Yo! This is Lyn and I wrote this first chapter for this fic. The next chapter will be written by my twin Diana, and we will be trading off back and forth from now on. It's always a collaborative effort between the both of us, and I hope you will review fervently for each of us! You had better.

This is our first fanfic on our first fanfiction account, so I'm excited! As is Diana- she'll probably express her excitement to you in the next chap, sooo... 'til then...

REVIEW. DO IT.

Thanks a ton for reading! :]

**-Lyn-**


	2. Count Your Blessings

A/N: Hi people, I'm Diana. (Die-ann-uh) Dia (dee-uh) for short I guess? Yeah, just call me Dia.

Erm... let's see. I think I need to say I do own this story, along with my sister. But we DON'T own the actual anime/manga Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. We simply own our OC and... any other characters we wanna make up.

Alright, you read the chapter, and I'll go to the store and buy myself more candy. I ran out today while typing this chapter up- I like to munch on my stash while I'm writing ^-^ Hmm. Licorice might be good- I've had too much chocolate lately. I should change it up a bit. (But chocolate is probably what I'll buy in the end^.^)

Anyway! Ignore my sugar ramblings and enjoy the story~

* * *

**[Enter The Shadows]**

**Chapter 2**

**- Count Your Blessings ****-**

"I'm home."

All I am met with is a deep silence as soon as I walk into the house. I entered quickly and quietly, as usual, since I like to avoid any and all contact with my family.

The hollow sounds of groaning suddenly met my ears though, and I re-adjusted my school bag on my shoulder, shifting uncomfortably when a tall woman rounded the corner, wiping her eyes and yawning. She's always so pretty, even now, dressed in only a robe and looking as if she had just awoken from a nap. Her shiny, ebony hair nestled around her shoulders in lovely rolling waves, and her shell pink lips were pouted, complimenting the rest of her fair face quite nicely.

She was a natural beauty, the type of person all the greatest painters want to capture in their art, and all the photographers would want to frame pictures of.

"Naomi." The woman moaned my name at me, finishing with rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and now directing a light, green-eyed gaze at me. "You're home later than usual."

I simply gave a nod, wishing this conversation wouldn't drag on so that I could hole myself up in my room as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the woman extended her arms towards me, the sleeves of her robe billowing slightly at the movement.

She gave me a small smile, and said; "Aren't you going to greet your own mother properly? Come here."

I locked my jaw in place, my legs moving mechanically as I started towards this beauty that I shared blood with. As soon as I was within her reach, she grabbed me and pulled me into her, her slim arms wrapping me up in a warm embrace.

I felt her kiss the top of my head, and tried my best not to grit my teeth.

She pushed me back after a few moments of hugging, only to lift a fan she always carried with her underneath my chin, making me look up and meet her gaze. Her eyes searched my face as she spoke.

"The more you grow older, the more you come to look like your father..."

I could feel all of my muscles tense at the mention of my other parent. The one who left us.

"You have his chin, his lips," She gave a tinkling laugh. "You share such a similar complexion... he's a gorgeous man, you know. What drew me to him was his gentle features, his pretty face. He's so fascinating- and charming, like a prince."

A dreamy look appeared on her face, and I begin to feel a bit uncomfortable with her staring at me like she is.

"Yes, you look so much alike... I can almost look at you and see him. But you have my eyes, and my hair." My mother sighed, sounding content. "How lovely, don't you think?"

My own green eyes, identical to the emerald color of hers, looked away as she made that last comment.

_I don't want to be like you, or my father. _Is all I can think.

"I said it's lovely, don't you think?"

The stern tone that had come into her soft voice now warned me to speak up. "I suppose."

My mother nodded, pulling me to her again. "You are so blessed, Naomi..."

I shrugged in her embrace. "Whatever you say..." I muttered darkly.

"Naomi. Good to see you're home."

Mother pushed me away to address the man who had just interrupted us.

Like both me and my mother, he has wavy black hair and is rather tall. But his eyes, unlike our emerald ones, are a deep brown. His name is Ken'ichi, and he's my uncle. My mother's brother- she has two of them. We all live together. It sucks.

"Oh, nii-san, hello." Mother said pleasantly, smiling at the man.

He only had eyes for me though. And he didn't look happy with me.

"You're late though." He continued talking to me as if my mother hadn't spoken.

"I wasn't told to hurry home." I countered, a gleam entering my eyes. He always got under my skin, as did the other brother-

"Ken'ichi, what's the trouble here?"

I turned around to see said-man standing behind me. Uncle Ritsuki. Unlike his two siblings, he is not so tall, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in his piercing gaze and the way he can take control of any situation.

The second brother spoke up, ignoring the way my mother was looking between the two of them confusedly. "The kid got home late again."

Suddenly, there was a tight grip on my arm. It was Ritsuki- and he was pulling me away, down the hall. Behind me, I knew Ken'ichi was taking my mother back to her room, acting like nothing was going on. They liked to keep her ignorant- which was probably a good thing to do, because she's already a weak shell of a woman, she already has a broken heart, and anything could permanently tear her apart.

That's why I'd grown to hate her so much. She didn't do anything for herself. She just waited around for my father to come back to her- which would never happen. It had been three years now- I got over him abandoning us, so she should too.

"Hey!" I protested, snapping back to reality, where I was being dragged down the hallway. "How is getting home a little past my curfew such a bad thing? Let go already! I have homework to do!"

"Homework?" My uncle snorted, continuing to pull me along roughly. "No doubt, you won't get it done. You never do."

I lowered my head, holding back the urge to throw a screaming fit. These damn people... my damn relatives... all of them are so _irritating_.

Hah. And mother says I'm blessed. Blessed? Yeah, I'm so fucking blessed. Sure I am. And I count these many blessings every day.

Number one: A father who ran out on his family.

Number two: A mother who still thinks he's coming back, and who sits around doing nothing but waiting for him, and sleeping.

Number three: Two uncles who loathe my existence- who think I'm as bad as my shitty dad

What sucks the most? I've started to think that my uncles might be right about me. I'm not exactly a star student, my personality is bitter-sweet, and there are times when I've even thought about running away from my life, just like my father did.

If I'm supposedly the daughter of a 'charming prince', then I'm the shittiest princess there ever was.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Please review, mmkay? ^-^

**-Dia-**


	3. Detention

A/N: Hi. Basically, enjoy.

* * *

**[Enter The Shadows]**

**Chapter 3**

**- Detention -**

"Why don't you just shut up and eat, stupid cat?"

"BECAUSE I HATE LEEKS, YA DAMN RAT!"

"I don't see why that's a problem."

"WOULD YOU EAT SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE?!"

"If someone had put a lot of effort into making it for me, yes."

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP?!"

"I could ask you the same question."

"That's it!"

Kyo abruptly stood from his seat at the table, kicking his chair back in the process. It fell with a loud clatter to the floor, and the noise made Tohru jump slightly, while Shigure sweat-dropped.

"Here it comes~" The dog sang, as Kyo turned to face Yuki, who was still calmly sitting at the table, eating his meal. "Please, don't break anything this time, okay boys?"

"You've pissed me off for the last time!" The cat had barely even heard Shigure's request, and he raised his fist, preparing to hit Yuki square in the jaw- the source of all his stupid words. "I'm going to make sure you can't speak for at least a month!"

The fist went soaring through the air, and Tohru and Shigure gasped as they watched, because this time, it almost made contact.

_Almost, _made contact.

Yuki closed his eyes and carefully wiped his mouth clean with a napkin, Kyo's fist held tightly in his free hand.

He stood up shortly afterwards, easily avoiding the cat's second fist as well.

There was a moment of complete silence where the two cousins locked eyes, Kyo looking pissed as all hell and Yuki looking rather ticked himself.

"When will you learn to stop ruining a perfectly good breakfast?" The rat asked, right before turning and hauling Kyo over his shoulder, slamming him into the wall.

"Uhh," Tohru sounded in the background, rather nervous. "Please, don't fight-"

Kyo was back to his feet in seconds, and was now grappling with Yuki. Their arms were both shaking from the effort of holding each other back. Yuki grit his teeth like Kyo did, but tried his best to answer back to Tohru calmly.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda, but I'm afraid I'm not the one who started it."

"You're the one always starting things, stupid rat!" Kyo bellowed. "Because you're so god-damn annoying!"

Yuki successfully head-butted the other boy, essentially shutting him up for the time being. As Kyo stumbled backwards, Yuki stood up straight and rearranged his uniform. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly;

"I have to be at the school early for a Student Council meeting, so we had better get going."

Kyo straightened up as well, his cheeks flushed angrily and his fists clenched. "SHUT UP! You aren't leaving until we finish this!"

Shigure chuckled and took a sip from his tea. Tohru stood up, nervously looking between the two rivals, not knowing what to do anymore.

And Yuki just sighed like this was the most bothersome thing in the world.

"Alright." He let out the word in one quick breath, before his violet eyes met with Kyo's own chocolate-red gaze.

The cat smirked, getting into a fighting stance. "Damn rat. I won't lose this time!"

* * *

Not much less than five seconds later, Kyo was passed out on the floor, a bunch of leeks stuffed into his mouth. Yuki was standing over him with his arms crossed rather confidently.

"Well," He gave a small smile, turning around to grab his bag and walk out the door. "at least I won't have to worry about missing out on my meeting at school."

Tohru looked uneasily down at Kyo, and then back at Yuki who was waiting for her by the door. She looked rather frazzled and unsure of what to do, until Shigure piped up.

"Don't worry about a thing Tohru, I'm sure Kyo will wake up soon enough and you'll see him at school later on." He scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Why not just head out with Yuki for now?"

The brunette looked back to Yuki, who offered her a smile. "Well, Miss Honda?"

With one last apologetic look at a semi-conscious Kyo, Tohru turned and exited the home with Yuki.

* * *

{Much later on, middle of school hours, Kyo's POV}

"Dammit!"

I don't care if anyone heard me cursing so loud. Today was a day that called for a whole list of indecent language, if you ask me!

I've been wandering around in the halls of the school for a while now. Hell, I wasn't up to staying in the classroom for much longer, so of course I sneaked out. I'm just sick of that stupid teacher's dirty looks that she kept sending me- it wasn't my fault I was so late to school! IT'S ALL THAT DAMN RAT'S FAULT!

And now- just my luck- the stupid water fountain just exploded all over my uniform!

Grumbling, with water dripping all down my front, and a little along my bangs, I spin around and trudge in the opposite direction, aiming for the boy's locker room. It's stupid, but I'll just have to wear my gym clothes for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, I bump into something along the way. I was so caught up in my unhappiness that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was stomping around.

Even more unfortunately, it was actually some_one, _that I just bumped into. I realize this when a high-pitched, hellish wail meets my sensitive ears.

"Kyo Sohma! Just what do you think you're doing outside of class?!"

I hate this new teacher! It's that one with the annoying voice and even more disgustingly strict personality. But it's not just her that bugs me- it's any teacher... actually, any kind of authority, if I were to really admit it.

My response to this demon of a woman is a low growl, all I bother to manage with my face still hidden beneath my stupid, damp bangs sticking to my forehead.

"And... WHY are you all wet? Did you pull some kind of prank? ...WELL?"

I glare upwards at this teacher in front of me, that woman with her pointy nose and that idiotic look of expectation always on her face. I make sure to give her an especially lethal glare. "It's none of your damn business, so leave me the hell alone!"

I try, at this point in the conversation, to shove my way past her, still in need of a dry pair of clothes- but an iron-like grip on my arm stops me. I turn back around in annoyance.

"Young man, that's detention for you! After school, four-o-clock, and you had better be there_ or else!_"

* * *

{End of school, Naomi's POV}

"Miss Fukunaga, could I speak with you for a moment?"

A few students titter as I make my way to the front of the room with a gloomy expression on my face. I would have glared at my idiotic classmates, if I didn't feel so drained of energy. Last night had been awful. Ritsuki had lectured me (eh-hem- actually, he yelled at me and told me what a worthless piece of shit I was) until late into the evening. I might have gotten, three hours of sleep, tops.

"Yes?" I ask my sensei in a low tone, once I'm standing in front of his desk.

I see the middle-aged man sweat-drop in discomfort, but nonetheless he manages to smile at me. "Would you mind staying late after school today? You still haven't turned in that homework from a few days ago... or the work from yesterday... and in order to catch up with the rest of the class-"

"I can't do that." I already turn towards the door where the other students are still filing out. "I have to go home right away."

"Is it an emergency?"

"Not exactly-"

"Well then. Miss Fukunaga."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. When he spoke like that, with that stern tone of voice, it was one of those very rare occasions where he meant serious business.

"Yes?" I sigh.

I can sense him looking at me still, probably with narrowed eyes. "What I said, wasn't a suggestion. Go to the detention room this instant, and finish off your homework. I want it all on my desk tomorrow morning- including tonight's work as well."

I straighten up, tucking my bangs behind my right ear out of nervous irritation. Well, my uncles are going to kill me for not coming home straight away, like I promised that I would today- I promised I'd be there right after school... but then again, did I have much of a choice, what with my teacher making me stay after school? Maybe they'd understand if I showed them the work I'll get done... if I actually do get the work done. I should at least try.

Turning around, I grab all the worksheets from sensei and then leave the room, heading for the detention center.

* * *

A/N: So, ya like it so far? Guess these chapters are kind of short. Maybe they'll become a bit longer- that'd probably be a good idea.

Next chapter, should give the plot a bit of a kick-start. I think.

I'd ask you to review, but I don't know what good that will do. Hey though, if you like what you read, then review the fic! Be a gentleman! And/or lady.

**-Lyn-**


	4. Close Call

A/N: It's Dia again, ello there. Real quick- I just wanted to express how happy I am to be writing here on Fanfiction! I have all these story ideas (as does my sister) and now we can finally have people reading them; YAHOOO!

Anyway, if you like what you've read so far, please follow the story or favorite us as authors ^_^ or even both

Psst, oh yeah and if you write a review, I'll share some of my cocoa marble fudge ice cream with you~ ;D It's real tasty!

Welp, I'm done now, trying to bribe you. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**[Enter The Shadows]**

**Chapter 4**

**- Close Call -**

{Kyo's POV, 4:02 pm, Kaibara High School's detention room}

I grunt, leaning heavily over the desk I'm sitting in. What a pain.

Apparently, I was being closely watched by the hall monitors ever since that damn old lady sentenced me to detention. Because the moment I tried to casually exit the school with the rest of the kids, I found two other students blocking my path.

So now, thanks to that, here I am sitting in the detention center with absolutely nothing to do but wait for the hour to pass.

A sigh escapes my lips, and I scan the room for the heck of it. Not many people are in here with me, there's just the teacher sitting up at his desk reading a book, another guy my age sitting over in the corner looking bored as hell, and some girl a few seats to my left.

My eyes widen when I take a closer look at her and what she's doing- there's two slim stacks of papers on either corner of her desk. From a distance, it doesn't look so daunting, but when I look at the way she's bent over working like that- shoulders hunched forward, hand rapidly moving as she writes- I can tell it's a lot of work. I can't even see her face, she's so completely indulged in the papers on her desk.

Either this weirdo has some sort of homework obsession... or she's really damn desperate to get her work done within the hour that we have to stay here.

I'll guess the latter. Why else would she be in detention?

Turning my head away, I begin to feel kinda bad for her. I'm no ace student, but at least I get my work in on time. She must be pushing herself to her limits right about now. But then, there's nothing I can really do about it.

Another sigh escapes me, and I rest my head in my arms on the desk. Well, at least I don't have any work to do, so I might as well take a nap.

* * *

{Naomi's POV, 4:30 pm, Kaibara High School's detention room}

For the entirety of the time I've spent working in this room, I could hear both of my uncle's voices yelling at me- warning me to get my homework done.

And it is that which kept me going, fast and furious, for so long.

But I honestly couldn't take it anymore now!

"Gah..." I pant out, dropping my smoking pencil on the desk and leaning back to stretch my arms up over my head. "This is too much..."

I glance from the right side of my desk, over to the left. The right holds the finished pages of my homework, and the left is what remains to be done. UGH- even after so much time working, sadly I can see that the right stack is much smaller in comparison to the left.

Well, nevermind that problem for now. It's okay for me to take a break, right? My hand is cramping up and my back and shoulders hurt from sitting forward for an extended period of time. I have to take a break- it's mandatory for me to do so now- otherwise, I fear my brain will explode.

Leaning back into my chair, I tuck the curving strands of my hair back behind my ears and observe the room. It's been too quiet for too long, and the ticking clock on the wall is the only noise heard... but then I notice, just under that sound, there's a heavy breathing coming from my right. I look over, noticing a guy leaning over his desk and into his arms- his head is orange, so I mean, you couldn't miss him. His shoulders are gently rising and falling, keeping to the rhythm his breathing makes.

Lucky bastard's sleeping, isn't he? If only I had it that easy.

My gaze travels away from him for a moment, and I turn in my seat to see if it's just me and him in here. It seriously surprises me when there's no one else- not a soul behind me, or to my left- hell, the teacher isn't even in the room anymore! His desk is empty!

I look back to the only other person in the room, and I blink when I notice he's switched positions. His head is pulled out of his arms now, and his cheek is resting there instead- his face turned in my direction. Huh, he's pretty handsome. Wait a minute- those features...

Standing up, I make my way over to him and stand in front of his desk, getting a closer look at his face. Those features, plus his orange hair... was this the kid all those girls in my class wouldn't shut up about? He looked like he belonged to that one family everyone talked about. I mean, I heard the kids in this school who are apart of that particular family really stand out.

Looking for answers, I tap him lightly on the head twice with my finger, and pull away when he stirs. Then, his eyes snap open and he leans back quickly, looking up at me with a confused glare.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He says to me in a defensive tone. A tone that says I should back off.

I don't like to back off so easily though. Plus, _he's_ being rude so why should _I _oblige to his wishes? "Are you a Sohma?" Is all I ask.

He crosses his arms over his chest, cinnamon-colored eyes still glaring at me. "Yeah, why?"

"What's your first name?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know?"

I take a step back, watching him carefully. "Do I need to have a reason? I'm just asking for your name."

That's when he blinks at me, unsure of what to say. Then, he looks around the room, and seems to realize that we're alone. "Did I oversleep? Is detention over?"

I move into the seat next to him, crossing my legs and leaning back as I continue to study him. "Look at the clock- we have about another twenty-five minutes left."

He looks up at the clock on the wall, then grumbles something to himself, shoulders going slack in disappointment.

There's a steady and deep silence that follows, in which I close my eyes and rest my head back, not really interested in our conversation anymore. If he doesn't want to tell me who he is, then I don't really care. I didn't really ask for any reason besides mild curiosity. And I wanted to know if my guess was right- my guess about him belonging to the Sohma family. I heard there were four guys by the name of Sohma attending this school- all super attractive, and all with very different personalities. I was just wondering which one he was.

"Hey."

I open my eyes and see him giving me a side glance. He has such an intense stare, jeez.

"Yes?"

"You think we can just leave?"

I lean forward, suddenly interested. "Would you want to risk getting caught?"

He meets my gaze completely after turning his head more in my direction. "Maybe. You?"

"Maybe."

Another silence fills the room as we both contemplate things. I look over at my other desk covered in papers a few seats away, and let out a heavy sigh. "Well-"

Just then, the door to the room suddenly bursts open, and the teacher walks back in with a firm grip on some guy's collar. The guy looks guilty and ashamed, and the teacher looks pretty pissed off.

"No more 'trips to the bathroom' for any of you!" The older male hissed, dumping the student in a chair and then going back behind his large teacher's desk, collapsing in his chair without another word. He quickly grabbed a book, and began reading it.

I glance over at the Sohma kid, and he glances at me for a split-second, before looking quickly away. So escape isn't an option, then.

I sigh, leaning forward onto my new, paper-free desk. Maybe I should follow this Sohma guy's example, and get some rest.

* * *

{Kyo's POV, 4:47 pm, Kaibara High School's detention room}

I was weirded out when I woke up and saw a pair of wide green eyes staring at me. That girl just woke me up like it was nothing and started asking me all these stupid random questions. What am I, another math problem that she's trying to solve?!

But after talking to her for a few minutes, I became less and less annoyed. She wasn't so bad to talk to. I guess. But why do I care? I don't like most people anyway, and it's not like I'm into getting all friendly with a total stranger that I met by chance in detention.

I look up as the teacher suddenly stands from his desk, shutting the book he holds in one hand. "I'll be back. Don't move from your seats, and don't leave the room unless you want detention again tomorrow, _plus_ cleaning duties."

I roll my eyes and sink lower into my seat. What an idiot.

When it's just me and the other two students in the room, I find myself looking over at that girl again. She has her head turned away from me, resting it in her arms while she's napping. I don't want to wake her up, and I wasn't going to- it's not like I was gonna try talking to her again. But then she turned her head in the other direction, my direction. She opens her eyes and stares over at me, her head still resting in her arms.

I blink, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I don't like it when people stare at me- especially if they're not even saying anything. "What?" I snap at her.

I notice her gaze shifts from my face, to my arm, and then my wrist. She purses her lips and sits upright.

"Cool bracelet."

My eyes widen at the fact that she noticed it. Why would she be taking any interest in it? It is just a bracelet. Well, not to me, but to anyone else it should seem pretty average and insignificant.

She looks back up at my face, locking eyes with me. "Can I see it for a second?"

I automatically bolt upright in my seat at that question. "No!"

She blinks in a bit of shock. "Hey, I just want to get a closer look..."

I grit my teeth and turn my head away. "Well, you can't."

"Why not?" She asks suddenly, catching on to my desperation.

"Because I need it."

"Eh?"

"I said I need it."

She sounds confused, and it only adds to such an annoying situation. "...You _need _it?"

Forcing my gaze back on her, I grip the edge of my desk and begin yelling; "Yeah! So why don't you just shut the hell up already?!"

Her frown makes me feel ashamed, but I still glare at her anyway.

"Listen, Sohma." She says evenly, meeting my glare with one of her own. "I get enough people yelling at me at home, so I don't need you to add to that."

I'm about to snap at her with my own response, when she suddenly reaches forward and grabs my left arm. I instantly freeze, every muscle in my body coiling and tensing, preparing to throw a punch or do something else reckless and defensive. But all she does is bring my wrist up to her eye-level and stare at my bracelet. She doesn't touch it, or even reach for it, and my eyes widen when, after only a moment of staring, she drops my arm. I yank it back angrily, turning away from her and glaring at the floor. Though I'm mad that she just grabbed me like that, I'm relieved that at least she didn't try to take it off.

"Those are interesting beads." I hear her voice next to me, but don't care much to acknowledge it.

A pause follows, and about five minutes pass before I feel her staring at me intensely. With a low growl, I turn back around, sending her a glare.

"Why are you staring at me?!"

She narrows her eyes. "Calm down. I'm trying to figure out what your name might be."

My mouth drops open slightly at such a comment. Then, I collect myself and grit out; "That's weird."

She stretches, arching her back and reaching up with her arms, while uncrossing her legs and extending them underneath the desk. "Not really." She yawns.

I turn my head away again, sighing in frustration. What kind of person is this girl, anyway? She's not nearly as annoying as Momiji, but she's just about as infuriating as Hatsuharu. For all I know, she might even be as troublesome as Kagura.

A sudden shiver runs down my spine at the thought of Kagura. No. No one could be more trouble than that terror.

"Maybe you're that Yuki person all the girls refer to as their 'Prince'?"

I slam my fist suddenly into the desk when I hear what she's saying to herself. What a stupid guess! "I'm not anything like that damn rat at all!"

She leans forward in her seat now, more towards me, and I can feel her staring again. "Then... what was the other name I heard of... are you that Momiji kid?"

I nearly choke. Whipping my head towards her, I glare pointedly. "Are you _kidding me?!_"

She leans back, green eyes widening at my reaction. "What's up with that reaction?"

In frustration, I close my eyes and clench my teeth. "Look. If you really want to know that badly... My name is Kyo."

When I open my eyes again, she has a small smile on her face. I immediately scowl.

"What?!"

"I was thinking that that name fits you much better than _Momiji _does."

I let out a low growl, feeling my face grow red. "Shut up and quit smiling like that!"

Her tiny smile vanishes in an instant, and she turns away from me. "I wasn't smiling."

I huff. "Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't." Now she's the one gritting her teeth.

I roll my eyes- she's being such an idiot. "Whatever."

A soft pause between us is quickly interrupted when a different voice calls across the room to us; "It's true. She never smiles."

I look over in surprise at the kid in the corner that I had forgotten all about. Then, I glance at the girl, and she simply sinks lower in her seat.

"Quit talking about me." She mutters under her breath, and then I can hear that kid laughing, as he starts to mock her.

"Hey I'm just saying the truth. You never smile, or laugh, or try to make friends. Really, what are you anyway?"

There's a sudden sound of wood scraping against tile, and I look over to my left to see that girl standing up now, her face growing dark and serious.

"I think I'll leave now."

I stand up too. I have no idea why I'm so worried- none of this is my problem. "Hey wait a minute, the teacher might-"

She turns her head, sending me a glare from underneath her bangs. "I'll take my chances."

My shoulders tense and I flinch at the look she's giving me. Then, I find myself scowling. "Hey, you know you don't have to listen to what some stupid kid says about you."

"Hey!"

I look over my shoulder, growling. "Shuddup!"

When I turn back around to face the girl again, she's already disappearing out the door. I blink.

Narrowing my eyes, I scoff and mutter under my breath. "...What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

{Naomi's POV, 4:59 pm, Kaibara High School grounds}

The reason I don't like to smile, is because I apparently have my father's perfect, pretty smile. And I hate my father and wish to be nothing like him. So I don't want to show anyone my smile, because that'd be like showing a part of my good-for-nothing father.

It's really as simple and stupid as that. But there's even more-

The reason I always keep my hair cut to just above my shoulders? My mom likes her hair long, and if I can manage it, I want to look nothing like her as well.

Basically, I want nothing to do with both of my parents. So... being their child, and having to share some of their physical traits- it bothers me.

Oh, and the reason I never try making friends? Well, that's just my own personal problem. I have no specific, logical reason behind it. But... it's not like it matters.

I sigh, hooking my thumbs in the rim of my skirt since I don't have pockets. The sun is bright this afternoon- it feels like it's trying to make me melt into a liquid version of myself. I better get home soon before I turn into a puddle.

I pick up the pace, but right as I round a corner of the building, I catch sight of a flurry of orange, and before I know it-

"AAHHH!"

Papers are flying in every direction, and I'm tilting backwards after the impact hits me. The blue sky meets my eyes, and the sun blinds me for a moment as I collapse to the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel another body fall on top of me- the sudden weight is heavy against my chest, and it knocks the breath out of me.

There's suddenly a strange poof, and the heavy weight I feel is much lighter. I try to open my eyes and see what's happened, but the sun again blinds me, and I quickly squeeze them shut again. There's a ruffling sound I can hear next to me, and I feel something... soft... brush against my nose. I try to reach out blindly, but whatever's on top of me suddenly leaps off, and my hand catches air.

I wait a moment before trying to get up. That weight from before is definitely gone, and I manage to sit up with no problem. I blink open my eyes, and to my surprise, no one is there. The only thing surrounding me are papers, scattered every which-way in the dirt.

I kneel down, picking a few up. As I start to sort them together, I realize that they're the pages of homework I had accidentally left behind in the detention room. Well, it's a huge relief that I have them with me now, but...

Shaking my head, I stand up and brush off my skirt with one hand, holding all the papers in the other. I look around the area, but there isn't a single person in sight.

"Who was... what just happened?" I mumble to myself, squinting to see further into the distance. All that I can see though, is a bunch of bushes, and then to the right of those, more of the walls of the school building.

Before the frustration at the confusing situation starts to get to me, the sun does first, and so for now I begin to walk away from the school again, finding my way towards the main street in the distance. But still, as I walk I can't help but wonder about what exactly just happened.

* * *

{Normal POV}

Kyo sat in the bushes surrounded by his clothes, and his tail was flicking back and forth in aggravation.

"Damn curse..." he muttered in a low growl, ears flattening atop his head.

Soon after the girl had fled the detention room, he had noticed that she had left all her homework behind... and seeing that she had been working so hard on it earlier, he felt he might as well do the right thing and return them to her. But when he went looking for her, he had somehow ended up bumping into her when they each rounded the corner, and, then, well...

Of course, he just _had_ to land on top of her. And of course, something like that had caused him to transform... into a cat.

Fortunately, luck was on his side. Because she had the breath knocked out of her and the sun was so bright, she couldn't do much or see much until he had already grabbed his clothes in his mouth and ran off, dragging the heavy articles of clothing with him as quickly as possible while in his cat form.

Kyo dug his claws into the ground in his angst. Now he had to wait for who knows how long until he transformed back again and could go home!

What a pain in the ass!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it.

Reviews make the world a better place ;3

**- Dia -**


End file.
